bloom_and_daphnefandomcom-20200213-history
The moon Kingdom
=Silver Millennium= Jump to: navigation, searchSilver Millennium (シルバー・ミレニアム) was the name of both the Moon Kingdom ruled by Queen Serenity in the past, and the Kingdom on Earth of the future in Crystal Tokyo. In the English dub, the term was used to refer to the time of the Moon Kingdom only. The Past Silver Millennium: Moon Kingdom The Moon Kingdom was located at the Sea of Serenity on the Moon. Silver Millennium was inhabited by beings with very long lifespans, whose mission was to help Earth people progress. The princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity, was in love with Prince Endymion of the Earth. However, the people of Earth were corrupted by Queen Metalia and encouraged to hate and fear the people of the Moon. Anime In the anime, Queen Beryl led the invasion and destruction of the Moon Kingdom, killing all who were in the way, including Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal to defeat the enemies, but using so much power weakened her greatly. Seeing that her kingdom was destroyed and her daughter killed, she used the last of her power to send the prince, the princess, her guardians, and her advisors, the cats Luna and Artemis, to the future on Earth.[1] Manga In the manga, the story was mostly the same with some slight differences. Instead of Queen Beryl killing both the Prince and the Princess, she only killed the Prince as he was protecting the Princess. In her sorrow, Princess Serenity took her own life with his sword. After Queen Serenity sent everyone to the future in the manga, the three talismans of Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto activated to awaken the soldier of silence, Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn dropped the Silence Glaive and Silver Millennium was turned to dust. The remaining Sailor Senshi were also destroyed. In the present, during the final battle with Queen Metalia in Act 13, the Moon Kingdom was restored (albeit empty) by Sailor Moon's power. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Almost nothing was revealed about the Silver Millennium in the live-action series. In flashbacks, the Moon Kingdom was shown encased in a crystalline dome, and appeared to be simliar to the manga version. The inside of the palace was shown during Sailor Moon's transformation into Princess Sailor Moon, and it had a crystalline structure much like that of Crystal Tokyo. The moon itself had a barren, cratered appearance, with only the encased kingdom seeming to be habitable. The Future Silver Millennium: Crystal Tokyo The future Silver Millennium in Crystal Tokyo was ruled over by Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. They had a daughter, Princess Small Lady, the crowned Princess of the Silver Millennium. Luna and Artemis had a child, a small grey kitten named Diana, who acted as a guardian and companion for the Princess. Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter all lived at the Crystal Palace. It was unclear where Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were at this time, but Sailor Pluto remained at the Space-Time Door. The formation of this kingdom varied based on the continuum: Anime In the anime, the Earth suffered some unknown event that caused the entire planet to go into a deep freeze some time after the 21st Century. With the power of Neo-Queen Serenity's Silver Crystal, the Earth was revived and the utopia of Silver Millennium was formed. In order to create this, the inhabitants of Earth were required to be cleansed by the Silver Crystal. Those who refused to be cleansed rebelled. The Queen and her king, Endymion, defeated the rebellion, and those who still refused to be cleansed went to the dark planet Nemesis. There was peace once again until the attack of the Dark Moon. Manga In the manga, the new Silver Millennium was formed in the 21st Century when Usagi and Mamoru ascended the throne as Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion on Earth. The Crystal Palace was their peaceful home in the new utopia into the 30th Century. Early in the 30th Century, an evil psychic called the Death Phantom caused war and suffering to be revived. Neo-Queen Serenity captured him and sealed him away on the dark planet Nemesis. There was peace again for hundreds of years until the attack of the Dark Moon. The original Moon Castle was referred to by Neo-Queen Serenity at one point, as she mentioned that Chibiusa was taking lessons there.[2] Category:Locations